Promise
by darkness0is0beautiful
Summary: Takes place after Edward leaves Bella in New Moon. Bella has been doing alot of thinking she's now come to terms that she needs to move on, live life a little more, take wat life throws at her and sometimes it not always bad Jacob/Bella
1. Prologue

Do you know the impact you had on me? The things you made me feel? The things we shared? "You'll find someone new, someone better." You said as you leaned in and kissed my forehead. You said that, Charlie said that, everyone kept repeating your last words to me. I wanted to scream at everyone who said it. How am I goin to find someone as perfect as you?


	2. day 93

**Disclaimer! - I don't own any of the characters in twilight, but if I did...I think we all know wat we would all do to sexy Jacob...but yea on with the story!**

**A/N**

**So yea I just pretty much copy and paste my disclaimer on the top of all my stories…eh it makes things easier and gives my fingers a brake lol ;p**

**Just went in a fixed some misspelled words, added some words…eh a basic revision. Nothing really changed all that much so you don't really need to re-read it if you don't wanna. Oh and I'm sorry about the update for the 3****rd**** chapter…I'm almost done with it. maybe over the weekend I might I have it up.**

Dear Diary,

This is day number 93 that I've cried for him to come back to me. Its time I realize he won't be coming back for me. That everything he said we would have, was just a childish dream, time to grow up now.

I heard my phone go off with it's little chime noise it made letting me know I had a text. I placed my pencil down on top of my diary and reached for my phone. Its 2am…"who the heck is messaging me now?" I thought as I flipped my phone open, Wolfie, came up. "Who else would it be" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Want to hang?" the message read. A smiled as I thought, I just told myself I need to grow up and hanging out with someone younger is sooo not going to help me with that. I giggled. Only Jacob would make me laugh at my stupidity. I guess it wouldn't hurt.

"Umm…sure I need to get out anyways" I texted back.

Clank.

Clank.

I heard something hit my window before I had time to even put my phone back down on the table. Without thinking I went to open it "maybe I was wrong maybe he did come back for me." I thought, but when I moved to the side as a huge russet colored man jumped in instead.

The man stood at about 6'4", shirtless, well defied 6 pack. As my eyes were traveling down I saw that sexy V shape that lead down to his…cut off jeans. He saw me checking him out. "Like what you see?"

I nodded my head and with my mouth gapping open I said "uh huh". I shook my head. "What?" I more so questioned myself, _what did I just say? _I looked at his face and he had the biggest familiar grin, "Jacob?" I questioned. I haven't seen him since…well He left me. If I recall it did look like he had been working out. He still had his beautiful long, black hair back then. Now it was gone. I reached up to touch the top of his head. I can still run my fingers threw it. I saw him smile, that breath taking smile that I never wanted to see fade.

"Hey Bella, been awhile huh?" he asked as I came back to reality. Still in shock with how much he grew I didn't notice he reached out and placed his palm on my cheek and started to gently rub his thumb along my lips wiping the little drool off I didn't even notice I had. "So do I look that good, I even made you drool a some?"

"Jacob?" I asked again my eyes were clouded with his beauty and other thoughts at the moment. I really didn't even register he wiped drool off my face.

He took in a breath of air, "Yea Bells it's me" he said as his eyes stared into mine, filled with so much love. His lips pouted a little. I couldn't help myself. Something was telling me to act like this. I stood on my tippy toes just so I could catch his lips with mine. A small moan escaped from him. He leaned into the kiss. _Shit!_ I thought. I brought myself back to reality. I pushed away from him. Looking down, 'cause I was pretty sure I was red as a tomato right now.

"I'm sorry Jacob I didn't mean to…I mean-" I was cut off by his finger placed on my lips.

"It's ok Bella. I just look that good huh?" he said and I saw hurt in his eyes, but that quickly left when I saw that cocky grin. "So whatcha doin up?"

"What am I doing up? What are you doing up still? At least I'm in my room not wondering around someone's house throwing pebbles at a lonely girl's window and then jumping through said window. Which by the way how did you do that?" I felt my own grin come to my face. Only Jacob could make me feel this way. (I could be depressed, contemplating death and here he comes with one look and all my worries are all gone. Death is no longer a thought. How he does it is a mystery.)

He just shrugged his shoulders "I couldn't sleep, and I had a feeling you would be up still soooo…I just wanted to see you. I haven't seen you in a while. I've missed you Bella."

I looked down and started to fidget with my shirt. I didn't realize till then how much I was hurting people by just keeping to myself. I mean I know Charlie looked pained and I know he hurt the most. He was my dad, and like any parent they just wanted to see their child happy. Not mopping about living day by day like nothing matters anymore. I just didn't think about what everyone else was feeling. "I…I'm sorry Jacob…I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"Bells...Bella. Look at me." he put his hand under my chin and lifted my head up so I could look him in the eyes. "It's all ok now Bella. Just don't do it again. I can't imagine a life without you. Not seeing you all those days...I look back and I don't know how I did it. Smile. Talk. Go out. Be happy, and I'll forgive you. OK? Promise me." I just nodded my head. I started to get sleepy, and Jake saw that I was. He picked me up bridal style; I grabbed out for his neck to hold on to as he walked to my bed and laid me down.

I saw him turn around and he was getting ready to leave, "Jake" I said and he stopped and turned to look at me.

"yes?" he said

"Lay next to me. I don't want you to go yet." I pleaded. He gave me his signature smile as I moved over so he could have some room to lie down next to me. I padded the room I just made and he came over and did as I asked, I don't know what was going on with me tonight. I just knew I didn't want him to leave yet. "So what have you been up to? Since...you know..." I started to say and my voice became quieter. He held me tight as if he could feel my pain. His warm embrace pulled me closer to him. It was just so comfortable. I laid my head on his bare chest; I could hear his heart beating. His beating heart was like music almost. His warm arms wrapped around me, I felt safe. I haven't felt like this in along time. Our bodies fit together like a puzzle, like we were meant to be together...like this. I don't know if he answered my question while I was listening to his heart, but I started to fall asleep. Must have been from the warmth and his musical beating heart, but before I was out I did hear him say "I love you Bella. I always have and will." I felt him place a kiss on the top of my head and thought "_why was I so blind"_

_That night I didn't have to worry about waking Charlie with my screams. It was the best night I had in a long time..._

**Sooo like I said before this is my first Twilight fanfic, and the first time I've ever posted any of my stories. I want all the criticism I can get. Yes there are most likely a lot of misspelled words. not the best speller...I have a lot of ideas going on in my head for a lot of different stories...hopefully maybe I could somehow possibly incorporate the ideas into this one story...maybe...I'll try hard to update as soon as I can. Reviews always help! :D**

**~Darkness~**


	3. promise

**Disclaimer! - I don't own any of the characters. But if I did...I think we all know wat we would all do to sexy Jacob...but yea on with the story!**

**A/N  
sooo I just went in and just did some revising. I also wasn't all that sure when Bella's actual b-day was so I had googled it…and well I really needed to go fix some things…but nothing much. Like the first chapter I went in just fixed a few misspelled words and added some words in. As I was rereading my story I really got in to it so let's just say the next chapter should be up shortly ****J**

I woke the next morning feeling better than I have in along time. I patted my bed looking for Jacob. He's a pretty big guy...it would be hard not to find him with the first pat, or the second, third…I sat up looking for him. He wasn't here. I didn't see him anywhere. Then I started to wonder was last night really all just a dream...no one really cares that much for me to come throw rocks at my window at 2 in the morning just to chill with lonely little me. I started to cry my face fell into my hands. "I'm sorry Bella. I wanted to stay." I heard someone say. OK...maybe I'm going crazy...I looked up, nope, no one here. I slowly got out of bed. I looked out through my window. "Ha I sooo don't have vampire like hearing. Why am I even checking out here?" I laughed at myself. Sooo who did I hear. The voice sounded like Jake's but he's no were in sight or ear shot for me to hear.

I heard my phone go off, Wolfie, "sorry Bella I wanted to stay. Really I did, but I didn't want your dad to freak. You looked so beautiful while you slept." I blushed did he just watch me sleep all night. Who watches someone sleep all night?

Thinking that was a mistake on my part I started to see him, first I saw his beautiful honey colored eyes that use to stare into mine with so much kindness. Second, that crooked smile he would give me, and then lastly my mind imagine all of him. No, I don't want this anymore. My heart still aches for him…No, this is not going to stop me anymore. I don't want to be this lifeless body any longer. "Time to grow up" I told myself.

I didn't want Jake to know I freaked out when I didn't find him next to me, but for some reason I think he knew but I still wanted to play it off...I texted him back "no it'z kool I understand thax for stayin for how ever long you did"

I couldn't help the smile that came every time I think about Jacob. _He's just a friend, just a friend_. I had to keep telling myself that all morning as I was doing my morning routine, making my bed, grabbing some clean clothes, in the shower, brushing my teeth, and hair. All threw the morning I kept thinking about him. Before I went down stairs I made sure I had everything before I went to make some breakfast for Charlie and I.

Hmmmm I'm in a really good mood so I'll spoil Charlie this morning. I made Pancakes, bacon, and scrabble eggs. "DAD" I called from the kitchen "BREAKFAST IS READY" I heard him practically running down the stairs it made me laugh at how child like my dad could be sometimes especially when it came to food. When he saw his plate sitting on the table his eyes almost popped out of his head. I tried to stifle a giggle with my hand over my mouth when I saw him, but he saw me and calmly went back to his good old self and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand asking me "Soo you had a goodnight sleep?" I just nodded my head, turned and grab some food for myself. I only grabbed a couple slices of bacon and some eggs. "So what do you have planned today" he asked trying to conversation with me.

Yet again I shrugged my shoulders and said "I don't know...school,...and...Coming home,...doing homework, other than that nothing else, why?" Yes Charlie has turned into this very concerned parent since the night I was found in the woods.

"Well since your calendar isn't booked, how about we head down to La Push after I get out of work and visit Billy and Jacob. I bet they would love for us to come over, we haven't gone over in a some time."

Just the thought of Jacob made me smile. "Umm yea sure." I nodded my head and gave my dad a big smile. I saw his eyes get big again, probably happy that I can give a genuine smile. We ate in silence for a little while till we heard a knock at the door. Traded puzzled looks, then I got up to answer the door.

Before I could even see who it was I was in a bear hug, just like the ones Emmet use to give me…I'll miss those…ugh no, no, NO remember trying to get over him and remembering his family hurts all the same. They were like my own family…I got so close to all of them. Granted Jasper had to always hold back and it was hard to really get to know him, and Rose would always act like a real bitch sometimes, but I still loved all of them.

The person holding me in the vice like hug was talking to me and I wasn't paying attention the only thing I heard was "taking you to school today." That's when I was put down and I looked up to see who was holding me. Jacob. I gave him a confused look and he repeated what he was saying while I was daydreaming about my "would have been" family. "I said your truck broke down and I'm going to need to work on it, so I'm going to take you to school today. I'll just have one of the guys come tow it to my garage."

"That's a great idea!" Charlie butted in before I could say a word. "I was just telling Bella we should go visit you and your dad today anyways. So after school you can just take her to your place and I'll meet ya'll there, how does that sound?" he said to me.

Yet again before I could say a word Jacob answered for me "sounds like a plan I'll call dad up and let him know."

"No that's ok I talked to him last night so he already knows that we were planning on coming already. You just be careful driving. I gotta get going I'll see ya'll two after work." With that Charlie got up from his sitting place and I took his plate to the sink to wash it.

"Bye Charlie" I heard him grab his things and shut the door. "Hey Jake are you hungry I made a little too much this morning for breakfast." I was about to turn around to get a plate for him, but me being accident prone Bella, my ankle rolled I lost my balance I shut my eyes waiting on the pain but I was in warm arm. I opened my eyes to see Jacob's big beautiful brown eyes looking into mine, his right arm wrapped around my waist and his left protecting the back of my head. In one swift move he picked me up bridal style again and carried me over to the table and sat me on top of it. His hands slid down my right leg down to my ankle, he moved my foot in little circles and I winced in pain. He saw my discomfort and took my shoe and sock off and started to massage my ankle.

"It looks like it might be sprained Bella. I can wrap it for you if you have an ace bandage." He looked so sad when he said this. I just nodded my head and pointed to the cabinet that was a little to the left of him. He turned to were I pointed and pulled the first aid kit, and wrapped my ankle with the white bandage he found. "It's not too tight, is it?" he was so close to me. His forehead pressed up against mine.

"No, it's perfect" I gave him a sweet smile and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek "thank you" I watched his left arm slowly go up to his cheek to the place I kissed and covered it with his hand giving a small smile.

"Well if I get kisses from you as thank you's I'll be sure to do lots of things for you" his smile grew wider into that big toothy smile that I love to see so much.

He helped me down from the table and I tried to walk, but it hurt so much. "Does it hurt a lot?" he asked with so much concern. His smile faded and his eyes were filled with as much as concern as his voice.

"Yea, but I'll be ok. I just gotta walk it off." I tried to reassure him. I started walking to the front to grab my book bag, ok maybe more like wobbled over to it, but he beat me to my bag threw it over his shoulder, and then picked me up again bridal style. I felt like a baby when he would carry me. "Jake I have to put the food away" I complained as he was walking to open the front door.

"Nope, I already took care of it." He showed me a plate wrapped in foil. "You did offer it to me right?" I just nodded my head. How did he get so fast, and when did he get so tall? Not like I'm complaining, I like it a lot! It just…happened all so fast.

We got out of my house no problem. He walked me to his rabbit and opened the passenger door before putting me down. "Thank you Jacob." I said as I was putting my seat belt on when he got into the driver's side.

"can I have the "thank you" you gave me before?" he said with a cheeky smile. I rolled my eyes and leaned closer to him as he did me, closed my eyes and gave him a small kiss on his cheek Jacob started the car. The song he was listening to I never heard before,

_It's so like you just to show up at my door_  
_And act like nothin's happened_  
_You think I'll sweep my heart up off the floor_  
_And give it to you_  
_Like so many times before_  
_You're talking to a stranger_  
_I'm not that girl anymore_

_Chorus_  
_That girl is long gone_  
_Boy you missed the boat it just sailed away_  
_Long gone _  
_She's not drowning in her yesterdays_  
_Betcha never thought I'd be that strong _  
_Well this girl is long gone_

_Don't waste your breath with baby baby please_  
_Cuz I am so not listening_  
_Don't bother getting down upon your knees and try to beg me _  
_I'm tired of how you twist the truth_  
_You're not talking to the same girl_  
_Who used to forgive you_

I smiled to myself while listening to this song. This song made me want to live a little more I want to feel that way, the lyrics really did hit home for me. I continued to listen to the song and made a note to myself that I should go buy that CD. "Good song, huh?" I heard Jacob inquire me.

"Huh, oh yeah it really is. Who sings it? I think I'm going to buy the CD when I can" I answered

"Lady Antebellum, it's a nice country band. I just started listening to them myself and I like them so far."

Jacob was always so easy to talk to. Even when we weren't talking, nothing felt awkward. "Jacob?" I asked when he pulled into the parking lot for school.

"What's up Bella" he said as he put the car into park, and started undoing his seatbelt.

"I'm glad I have a friend like you" I gave him another kiss on his cheek "promise me something Jacob."

"Anything, if it's for you I'd promise you the stars." his left hand was on my cheek his thumb rubbing back and forth on my jaw line.

"Promise you'll never leave me." I needed Jacob in my life. He always made me feel better.

"I promise I'll never ever leave you Bella. When you got a problem just call me, and I'll be there before you shed your first tear. I'll make you smile even if you don't want to. I never want to see you unhappy again. Bella I love you. I always have, and nothing is going to change that." he said as he pulled me into himself. His chin rested on my head, and he held me tightly.

"Thank you Jacob. Again, thank you." I said giving him another little kiss on his cheek, and started to reach for the handle to start to go to class.

"No, I'll get it for you." He said pulling the door closed and opening his. I saw girls staring at him as he walked to open my door. I started to get jealous. "_he's mine_." I mentally told everyone. Jake held back a laugh as he opened my door. I stepped out my ankle still hurt a little bit. Grabbed my book bag and was swooped off my feet again and onto the hood of his car. "Bella I want you to know something. I-" he was cut off as we heard the bell ring for class to start. "Bella before you go off, do you remember that story I told you about the cold ones? Do you remember what I told you about the Quilette blood line?"

"BELLA" I heard Angela and Jessica call me.

"Kinda…" I heard someone running to us but couldn't see who it was because Jacob stood in front of me.

"Bella we're going to be late" It was Angela. She tugged at my arm a little.

"Try to remember the whole story. I'll talk to you about it when I come get you." Jacob said as he helped me off the hood of his rabbit. Gave me another one of those big bear hugs and kissed my forehead.

Angela and I started walking off to class together. "Sooo who's that?" she said with a wink and pointed back with her thumb.

"You remember Jacob, when we went to Port Angeles that one day."

I saw her jaw drop a little. "That was Jacob?" I have a feeling I'm not going to get the reaction from just her. What a way to make an impression Jakey Boy.

The good thing about me hurting my ankle this morning, I got to sit out during gym while everyone else ran around the boundary of the gym, _"Yay!"_ I thought. I'm so lucky the Coach is cool with me, with it being finials and all. I just had to meet the quota for sit ups and that wasn't hard. After I finished my sit ups I started to think about what Jacob told me, I sat there watching everyone run and I started to think about what Jacob told me that day I went to La Push with everyone, and he and I started to walk just the two of us. …Ok so that was the story that pushed me to learn about the "cold ones" as he called them in his story. There's more to it…think Bella think.

"Decedents from wolves." I heard the voice again. Ok this is getting weird, but it helped.

I started to think about it some more, but before I could get a real lock on anything in the story I heard a whistle, and the couch yell "time to go clean up. Great job everyone. Have a wonderful holiday" I started walking back to locker rooms to get ready for the next class. I was ready for the bell to ring outside in the hall. Ugh! Can this 1 minute go by any slower! I felt someone put there hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Bella, I saw your walking with a little limp in your step" oh god I rolled my eyes it was Mike…ugh. Couldn't he just stay with Jessica?

"Oh you know, clumsy Bella." I shrugged. "I was getting my bag this morning and some how I rolled my ankle, must have taken a wrong step."

"Well I'm sorry…if you need any help getting to classes I'd gladly help, don't hesitate to ask." Don't get me wrong Mike's a cool guy and all, but….sooo not my type.

The bell finally rang. "yes!" that was the longest minute ever. I grabbed my bag and started for the door, when I hear "Bella let me take that for you." Mike grabbed my bag from me. Why me, why me! I wanted to shout.

"No it's ok, I got it." I took it back from him and pointed "hey I think Eric was just calling for you" he looked and I turned around and headed for the forest. It was just my study hall period class and we weren't goin to have finial, plus I need to think in silence, and the forest was just that, silent.

I started walking deeper in, no one could see now. I sat on the log that was lying on the ground, put my bag on the ground next to me, and started looking through it for my note book, so I could write a little. I started to fiddle with my pencil bouncing it up and down trying to think of something to write;

The silent whispers I hear  
Are they you?  
Are you trying to tell me something?  
Whispers in the wind  
Come, speak to me again  
I'll lend you my ear  
Just so I can hear your sweet voice  
Tell me what it is you want.

A picture of a wolf came into my head, he was huge. Almost three times as big as a normal wolf, his eyes were a deep dark brown, his fur black. Were have I seen him before? Then I saw the wolf transform into a man. He was tall, had short black hair, and nicely built.

"Bella?" I heard someone call. I turned around and standing only 5 feet away from me stood Laurent. His dark skin shimmered when the sun would hit him a little. I saw his eyes change colors. From honey to black, and I think I saw a little red…Everything I was holding fell to the ground and I internally screamed for help. I felt the wind pick up a little and he sniffed the air. It looked as if he was in ecstasy. "mmMmm I haven't had human in such a long time. Mind if I take a bite?" he came at me so fast. I closed my eyes thinking this is the end. This is how I'm going to die. I heard a growl from something in front of me.

"Bella are you ok" I heard the voice again. I opened my right eye slightly, there stood 4 huge wolves. The black one from my dreams stood in front, a silver colored one that was just a tad smaller than the black stood to his left, a dark brown one on the right of the black one, and a russet colored one stood in front of me in a protective manner. I heard them all growl this time and saw Laurent with a look of fright in his eyes as he took a step back and wolves took a step closer to him, and then they were off in less than a second none of them were left to be seen.

I saw pictures of Laurent running away as fast as he could, but the big black wolf tackled him down to the ground and pinned him there, while the others tore his body limb from limb. The head was the last thing the black wolf tore off of what was Laurent. I saw the dark brown one run off in to the woods and never saw him come back, who I did see come back was Embry. I remember meeting him a while back. He laid down some wood and started a fire slowly one after the other I saw each wolf throw parts of Laurent in then bury it under wood so the body parts wouldn't touch. Just as it was the last thing detached from the body it was the last thing destroyed. His eyes were closed and his dreads burned fast.

Then I wasn't able to see anything. No more wolves and no more burning Laurent. I looked down and saw my notebook and pencil lying on the floor, and huge paw prints. My legs started to wobble then they gave out. I laid on the ground a closed my eyes. I felt so exhausted.  
-

**sooo the way my chapters are goin to work is everything is goin to be in BPOV, and the chapter won't be over till she goes to sleep so some chapters are goin to be longer, all just depends on the times I have Bella wake up. I'm thinking of doing another story with JPOV. only cause I don't want to go back and forth between them. being a girl and kinda going through something like this made it easier for me to just do Bella's pov, but now I'm starting to think of what Jacob could be doin and how he feels, his wants and needs *wink*. But yea...I'm not abandoning this story. I like how my mind is taking it. :D**

**~Darkness~**


	4. I'll always be there

**Disclaimer! - I don't own any of the characters. But if I did...I think we all know wat we would all do to sexy Jacob...but yea on with the story!**

**I'm really sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I was going though a lot. My oldest dog passed away, took a trip out of town to ease my mind for a weekend and then I got back together with my ex. That was a good thing, and then he broke up with me…again…a week before my b-day…**

I felt someone strong and big pick me up. The person was warm and I was so cold and scared, I snuggled into him more to feel comfort and warmth. It felt so right to be in this person's arms. In his arms I slept and I had this odd dream.

In my dream I was standing in an opened meadow. I saw 8 massive wolves standing in front of me and before them stood Victoria. I started to tremble. "What's going on" I try to say. My hands started to shake and I felt tears coming to my eyes.

"Bella its going to be ok." I hear the voice say. With that being said I instantly felt better. The shakes go away I wiped the tears away from my eyes. Then I saw Victoria run up to start the attack and she wasn't alone. There had to be at least 20 others with her.

"Bella wake up, Bella." The voice sounded so much like Jacob. My dream came to an end there, seeing Victoria run up trying to come at me but the Russet Wolf stood in front to protect me. "Bella…" I felt his arm shaking me trying to wake me up. "Bella I need to tell you something. It's important, and you need to know." I heard him take in a deep breath and let it out. "You need to know what I am."

"I know Jacob." I said as I raised my hand to meet his cheek. "You're a werewolf."

"You remembered?" He gave me a shocked expression then his eyes look into mine and his expression changed and he looked like a sad little kid, "you're not scared?"

I shook my head no, "I could never be scared of you, Jacob" something inside of me told me he won't hurt me, and I know he never would. "Ummm….were am I?" I asked as I finally looked around. I was lying on a bed and the room was a disaster. Clothes every were, little trinkets were lying on a wooden dresser, a plate with crumbs still on it sitting on a nightstand by the bed.

Jacob scratched the back of his head and said, "My room. Sorry for the mess. I haven't had time to clean…" he looked around some and started picking up a few things of clothes off the floor and throwing it in a basket. "Hey I want you to meet some people come with me" he grabbed my hand and took off before I could object.

He tried to be as careful as possible but he was so eager for me to meet these people. I had no clue what was going on, or who it was I was getting ready to meet, but they have to be special to him. We were standing in front of the woods and I shuddered. The memory of Laurent still scared me. I know he's not the only one to come after me. My dream told me that, and it doesn't look like she's going to be alone. I felt him put his hands on my shoulders and heard him say, "I'll be right back don't go any were, ok?" I nodded my head. I was reliving my dream. I should tell Jacob about it. I'll do that when we get to be alone again. I don't know how else to bring it up to him…with everyone watching me "…umm Jacob I had this dream when I was lying in your bed…"

"oh really now? What kind of dream?" I heard his voice again in my head. How is he doing that? How can he read my mind? So many questions…I'm kinda glad HE couldn't read my mind. I think I would be just as freaked as I am now. Then I saw a big russet wolf come into my view. He motioned with his head for me to come into the woods. I started to walk towards him. Slowly with each step thinking I'm crazy for doing this I was almost attacked by a vampire in these vary woods.

"but I saved you. I'm here for you. I won't let anyone lay a hand on you. I promise." The voice calmed me. I started to quicken my pace but it still wasn't all that fast I still had a limp in my step.

"Jacob, were are you?" I saw the wolf come out of were he was hiding and stood in front of me. "Jacob?" he nodded his gigantic head. His head hung low, he looked so sad.

"your not scared?" I heard the voice ask.

I shook my head no, and reached my hand out to pat his head. "I already told you I'll never be scared of you. You're my Jacob. The one person I know I can trust, the one person I know I'll always care about. You were the little kid who used to fallow me like a puppy, which is kind of ironic now…" I chuckled and heard the wolf in front of me snort a little, rolled his gigantic eyes.

"If you're not scared of me could you hop on? The people I want you meet are waitin for us, and it will be faster this way." I heard his voice say, and he lowered his head so I could climb on."

"Wait." I said and held my hands up. Ok maybe riding him might be a little scary… "Explain how you can read my thoughts and I can hear you" I backed away and crossed my arms on my chest.

He barked with laughter, "I'll explain when we get there. So the faster you get on the faster you'll understand" I looked to the ground I was still kinda scared, he pushed his gigantic head towards me, "it's going to be ok. I promise I won't let anything happen to you. Just grab a hold and don't let go." He was lying down waitin for me to get on him. I reached out with my left hand and grabbed some of the fur around his neck. It was really thick and course. I slowly started to crawl on and he pushed me up with his nose and it scared me. I let out a little scream.

"I was going slow for a reason!" I almost yelled at him all he did was laugh.

"but you were taking forever and you know we do have a dinner with our fathers not to long from now." Whoops I totally forgot about that. He stood up and I felt like I was flying. The trees passing by so quickly, the way the wind felt as it flew threw my hair. With in minutes of him running and me enjoying myself he stopped. "Ok wait here I'll be right back" he laid himself down and I reluctantly had to get off. There were trees everywhere. I started to walk to were I thought out of the forest would be.

"Jacob where are we?" I said still walking to where I could see some light.

"Didn't I tell you to wait there?" he grabbed my hand and I stopped and turned my head to see his big smile. He had a playful look in his eyes.

"Really I must have missed that. Sorry" I shrugged, giving him a sly smile. "What ya goin to do about it?"

"This!" he said as he let go of my hand and started to attack my sides.

"No, no, no." I cried out with laughter. "This isn't fair" I tried to get away but backed into a tree.

"Sorry babe no one said it was" he continued to tickle me. It was useless to try to get away, then I remembered to when we were 10 and 8 and this would happen he had a weakness himself. I reached up under his chin and started to tickle him back and with my other hand I went and started to tickle his elbow. "Hey that's cheating!" he called out and continued to tickle me even more.

"Sorry babe no one said I was playing fair" I told him. We were both laughing till we heard a cough.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything." A tall guy whom looked familiar chuckled. I was beat red and I'm pretty sure Jacob was just amused by this.

"Hey Sam" Jacob said with his big toothy grin, still with his hands on my waist. "We were just on our way, but someone here just doesn't like to listen, so she needed some punishment." He said smiling at me. Oh I could just melt in that smile.

"Sounds like someone I know" Sam said. "Well come on we can't wait all day." He turned and started to walk away. While Jacob caught me off guard and tickled me some more I grabbed his hands and he finally stopped.

"I guess we should get going. We can pick up this little thing later" he still held on to my right hand as he escorted me out of the forest. I just hope we wouldn't have to pick up our little tickle fight…

When we came out of the forest there was one single house that looked out on La Push on one side and on the other the ocean. It was beautiful, small but still really nice. Off on the side there was a garage that I saw Sam go into. We took the turn to go follow and I was met with another giant, shirtless, La Push male. "Sorry I didn't see you there" I said as I backed up on the wrong ankle and ended up putting to much weight on it. "Ow, stupid fucking ankle" I muttered thinking no one heard, but I was wrong every one in the room just started busting out laughing.

"Jacob, man I thought you got yourself a goodie two shoes" another steroid abusing look alike patted Jacob on the shoulder. He was almost just as tall as Jacob. I kept staring at the guy I just couldn't place it he looked so familiar.

"Embry?" I questioned. No it couldn't have been.

"So you do remember? Well that good" he picked me up in a hug and I heard a low growl. Embry laughed "dude it's cool I know she's off limits" he said as he gently placed me back on my feet. I was so confused how am I off limits already?

"Not to be rude, I'm happy for you man really I am but we've been waiting for some time now can we get this meeting started?" another big good looking male in the back said as he pushed himself off from the wall and walked over to me, "Paul" he extended his hand and introduced himself.

"Bella" I shook his hand, and he had a grip.

"Oh I know who you are. We all know who you are. Leech lover" he spat. Ouch were to hit hard, I thought.

"Paul come on that's in the past now. Now sit and we can get the meeting started." Jacob said putting his arms on Paul shoulders to ease him a little bit. "Let me introduce you to the gang here" he said to me. "As you know this is Sam and Embry" they both nodded and gave a small smile "over here is Jared and this big guy you just met is Paul. Really his attitude is always bad." everyone gave a small chuckle, and Jacob wrapped his right arm around my shoulder, "this here ya'll is Bella"

"Hi" I gave a slight smile and looked down to my feet. I hate being put in the spot light, but I did have one question so I lifted my head to look at them all, "are you all Wolves?" everyone dropped there mouths.

"How..." Embry started to say and then Jacob cut in.

"I told her about the legends before I phased for the first time, and she still remembers" he said with a slight shrug, as if it was nothing.

"So I'm taking that as a yes?" I said and saw Jared nod. Oh the joys of being right. I smiled slightly at this thought it felt nice to be right.

"Don't get a big head now. I don't think it's going to happen that often." Ugh why couldn't Jacob ever let me have my one moment in peace? Oh that's right this is mister I have to be right Jacob.

I heard snickers from every boy in the room as my face feel from the 'yay I was right' smile to the 'grr stupid Jacob' sneer. "That reminds me" I said as I turned to face Jacob, "you promised you'd explain, so start."

He had me take a seat and started with the story he told me that one day down at La Push. I listened intently this time taking in all of it and not just bits and pieces. After he finished with the story he told me about this thing called imprinting. When he said the word his face lit up. So full of hope, "to put it simply when a wolf imprints it's because they've found their life partner." He said with a big smile. "When ever the imprinter finds her they both share this bond that no one can break. Their able to share things without words, and when the imprinter turns to his wolf form he is able to read his imprintie's mind, and communicate threw his thoughts. The imprintie can also see threw the eyes of the imprinter as well when he's a wolf."

That's a lot of info. "So…that means" I saw a gleam in his eyes and he gave the biggest smile I've ever seen him give.

"Yep, he's imprinted on you. And let me say I think were all glad, you're all he ever thinks about, nonstop." Jared said, with a proud smile on his face.

"It's just about time. I remember when we were little Jacob was still head over heels in love with ya…I remember this one time when we had to be like 13. We were kinda going through the puberty stage and I remember I was spending the night at his place, he must have just gotten off the phone with you and he-" Embry was going on until Jacob covered his mouth shut and I swear he had a slight blush. The room was filled with laughter.

"What happened? …I really want to know" I pouted. Giving Jacob a sadden look "please"

"Don't look man you won't be able to say no." Sam chuckled.

I pushed myself between the two big men and let me tell you this is not a bad position to be in right now. In the middle of two big really hot guys yep I was really enjoying this. "please tell me" I first looked at Embry.

"I would but I think someone won't let me" Embry nodded his head towards Jacob.

I looked at him still with pleading eyes. "Please Jacob."

"Don't look man I'm telling you. If you don't want her to know about it, don't look" Jared said this time. I gave a quick look at him and he laughed I returned my attention to Jacob still really wanting to know what happened. He just looked up.

"Hey Bella want to see something really cool" Embry said grabbing my shoulders. Ok so maybe I had A.D.D "come outside and you can see me all wolfy like" well that sounded pretty cool.

I started to follow and heard Jacob let out a sigh. "Hey don't think I won't forget about this mister" I said turning and giving him a stern look, which was quickly brushed off by Jared, Paul, Sam, and Jacob laughing. I humped and fallowed Embry outside. "Embry were did you go?" I shouted.

"You know I wouldn't do that knowing Embry he's probably waiting on-" Jacob was saying and got cut off when a dark brown wolf appeared in front of us. I didn't scream I just stood there staring at him.

"Embry…is that you? You look…wonderful" I reached out and started to pet him. I heard a slight purr come from him. "Sam, are you a black haired wolf?" I questioned not looking at him but stayed petting Embry. I saw Embry's ears flinch and his eyes got big, but he didn't move his head I guess he was pretty content with me petting him like this.

"Yes I am. How did you know?" I heard Sam answer with slight shock in his voice.

I started humming a melody to a lullaby I made up awhile back and answered him "a dream I had." The guys all seemed kind of shocked, but didn't press on. I heard some wrestling in woods we were near I froze and Embry's ears twitched, and he snorted. I stare towards the woods, frozen, and when I see Jacob come out in his wolf form I'm a little relieved.

"You know, you shouldn't be scared of anything around here." I hear Jacob say. "But we do have to get going. Don't want to keep our dad's waiting now do we?"

I pet Embry one last time and take my hand away as he whimpers. I started to laugh and said "its ok I'll try coming over more often." I hear someone chuckling as they walk up to me, it was Sam. He picked me up careful with my right ankle and place me on Jacob. Then the two of us took off. I still couldn't get over how great it felt to be riding Jacob, how fast he moved. This was even better than when Edward would carry me up the mountain.

I hear Jacob laugh and I don't know what it was for. I was so confused. "Well Bella if you really like rid-"

"Jacob. Don't even go there." I pull at his fur more and he just laugh like it didn't even hurt. "When did you become such a perv? ...wait I take that back I really don't want to know"

The ride back was just as exhilarating as the first time. Nothing would crush this for me, and just as I think this I remember about her. Interrupting my thoughts Jacob asked "what was this dream about Bella, that it scares you."

"Not right now" I mutter. We had just arrived in the same place we had taken off from. I was able to see his garage through the foliage of the forest we were still in. He started to lie down so I could slide off again. When I touched the ground I started to look as if I was getting ready to take off and run when I heard Jake growl. "Fine I stay" I surrendered. He didn't budge. His eyes bore straight into mine. I watched him as his wolf form started to go away and his human form came to a standing position, a naked standing position I might add. Quickly like a little kid seeing a scary scene in a movie I covered my eyes only to peek through the open gaps in my fingers. I heard Jacob snicker, his body folded down and he un-wrapped a piece or cloth from his ankle I never notice was there. I guess I was pretty distracted by his sexy body; every defying line seemed to be sculpted to perfection. I guess I was moving on my own free will cause the next thing I know I'm standing behind him, touching his shoulder blades then bring my index finger to the middle of his neck and start slowly dragging it down his spine. About midway though he shudders and turns around. Now facing me I step back a little and take in his chiseled chest this time not touching him.

"Bella" I hear him say, his voice a little husky. "We should probably get to the house." he says this but neither of us move. My eyes can't look away a way from him, and he me. What am I suppose to do? I wanted to scream at myself. Yes I understand and happy that I'm Jacob's soul mate, or imprint as he said, but I still can't get over Edward. What will happen if he comes back? I still love him, I don't wanna hurt Jake.

I'm first to look away and start to walk in the direction of his house as I say "last one back has clean dishes!"

As I take off not 5 steps later I'm in his arms, "so what if we get there at the same time?" he questions me, that rasp in his voice is still there.

"Well I guess then we just both end up doin them then huh?" I say as I wrap my arms around his neck and he takes off to the little house he calls home.

My fingers lightly started rubbing up and down the back of his neck, which cause Jacob to shiver and come to a stop. He looked down at me and said, "That's not fair" I gave him a questioning look. "Don't look at me like that. You know that tickles" nope I didn't but now I do…for now I stopped for now, and he gave me a smirk that said "_ha, I win_" and started running again.

When we were really close I got the urge to do it again, but waited till he opened the door. It was so on. I started tickling him again and he was roaring in laughter. He dropped me on the couch and I stopped 'cause his neck was too far out of reach from me. "Round two is that it? You know you'll probably lose right?" he said as he hovered over me hands at the ready to attack my sides already.

"Oh yea?" I questioned as he gave me one of those big grins of his "bring it, we'll see who loses. Wolf boy" his hands attacked my sides as he got closer to me I reached to go for his neck. I was squirming to get away from him. I tried to push him off of me and to my victory I finally got him pinned on the floor to only straddle him myself. As he was trying to go for my side again I grabbed his arms and tried to force them down. Struggling I started to say "I...win..." as I finally got them down.

When I looked into his eyes they looked glazed over. I almost like the one he gave me in the woods when I followed his muscle lines. With this memory I shivered in voluntary, and Jacob took in one of those big breaths again. I was getting ready to get off of him needing to step out to get some air and clear my mind of naughty thoughts when I felt something hard twitch under me, and Jacob grabbed a hold of my hips. I was unable to move. "For now you win, but next time I won't be so easy" He said with that same husk in his voice as he started to sit up. Just a few more inches and I could shut that smart mouth of his up with mine. Leaning in closer to him, my eyes slightly close, and he does the same.

We're about to touch when we hear the door open and Billy sayin, "Hey Jake I need some help getting the groceries down" I back away as quickly as I could and slid off of Jacob. I hope he didn't see anything.

Jacob stood up and he told me he'd be right back. I heard Billy snicker and ask Jacob "Was I interrupting something?" as they went back out to get the bags of groceries. My face turned red. Tonight was goin to be awkward I just know it.

As they came back in Billy asked me if it was OK if I cooked and of course I had no problem with it. Cooking was something I loved to do. "Be sure to make a lot. This boy can woof it down." he said as he patted Jacob on the back.

"Dad she knows." Jake said as he wheeled his dad into the living room. Billy's features changed from humorous to serious in less than a millisecond.

"I guess dating a blood sucker you learn things, huh?" He said. Things just went from happy go 'ole times to sad and depressing pretty quickly.

"I told her dad. She's mine." Jacob said looking into his dads eyes and grabbing my hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bella I take back what I said. Congrats kids. I'm happy for you! Now come give an old man a hug" we did as we were asked. I broke from the hug and told them I was goin to start on dinner. They stayed in the living room and turned the TV on as I got the necessary things out to make… "Hey Billy what is it you wanted me to make for dinner?" I said as I walked back to the living room.

"Charlie says-"

"Burgers, I'm craving some mean burgers." Jacob said cutting Billy off.

I just laughed, "how about I make my awesome lasagna next time Billy. Ya'll could come over to Charlie's and my house and I'll make it then." he just laughed and nodded his head then went back to watching TV with Jacob. I went back into the kitchen to start getting things ready for burgers.

I had my ipod on, totally into making dinner and never heard anyone come into the kitchen then I felt someone wrap there arms around my waist and pull my left headphone out. "It smells delicious Bells" I hear Jacob say, "I'm glad I wasn't the one cooking tonight."

"Well thank you. Everything is almost done." I leaned back against him and started swaying to my music.

"Michael Buble...hmmm I don't listen to him very much, but what I have listened to is pretty good."

"I'm sorry is it to loud?" I asked turning the fries with my right hand and grabbing my ipod put of my pocket with my left.

Jacob just laughed. "Its ok, remember wolf?" he said pointing to himself. "I've got some pretty good hearing...and smelling" he added with a seductive smirk.

"So that's why you're saying things smell good huh?"

"Yea, that's why." he said leaning his head down to the crook of my neck and started to give me sweet little butterfly kisses causing me to shutter again. "You smell wonderful Bella" he said taking in that same deep breath I've seen him take 3 times now.

"Hey ya'll" I hear my dads voice, "sorry for running a little late we got a lot of missing people notices today, weird huh?" Jacob jumped back, and walked out to the hall to greet my dad. As they chatted I was putting the finishing touch on dinner. Jacob came back to help set out plates for us. I think I heard my dad go talk with Billy in the living room. Those men could talk about sports or fishing all day if they really wanted to.

"Dinner is ready" I yelled as our fathers came into the kitchen and took their seat.

"Everything smells great Bella." Billy said

"Like always" my dad added.

Dinner went by with out anything disturbing us. My Dad and Billy made plans to have dinner at our house for Christmas. Charlie decided he was going to stay the night here and out of so much going back and forth with Charlie wanting me to stay and me just wanting to go home I ended up winning. Jacob volunteered to take me home when I felt ready to leave, and said he was going to stay at Embry's for the night after he took me home.

After dinner Jacob cleared the table as I started the dishes and our fathers retreated back into the living room. When Jacob put the last dish in the sink he was getting ready to go to the living room himself until I grabbed his arm and said, "A deal is a deal. We both got here at the same time. So your helping with dishes, just help dry and put away ok?"

He turned around and said, "Anything for you Love" and leaned closer to me.

"You want a wet one don't ya?" I said with husk in my voice. I had the sinks spryer in my right hand behind my back.

"Yea…" he said as he closed his eyes and leaned in close to me as he watched me do the same. When his eyes were closed all the way I backed up and soaked him the sink spryer. He had a look of shock on, one that kind said "no you didn't just do that" I was laughing uncontrollably still spraying him. He tried to get out of the line of fire by weaving out of the way the water would go and got closer to me. With his left hand he grasped my right trying to turn the water on me both of us now laughing. I turned my body into his as I couldn't hold on any longer and we were both shot with the water.

"Man Jacob you got me all wet." I wined knowing it was really my fault, but I wasn't goin to admit that.

"Hey you started it. You got me wet first." he wined like a little kid.

"So what am I goin to do for dry clothes while I'm still here?" I asked placing my left hand on my left hip.

"You go ahead and finish this I'll go see what I can find ok?" he said already drying up.

"How are you already practically dry?"

"Oh the joys of being a wolf, my dear let me tell. Not only do I have amazing senses, but also my body temperature is hotter than normal people's." he gloated all the while giving me his signature smile, and turned to walk away.

As I finished up the dishes I turned around to see Charlie leaning up against the wall, "So looks like you and Jacob are gettin along just fine, huh?"

"Yea, It feels like it always should have been." I responded back to him.

"Bella I couldn't find any of Rachel's or Rebecca's old clothes...so I hope you don't mind." He handed me a black shirt with a pair of sweats and a towel after he rounded the corner almost running right into Charlie. "Oh, hey Charlie. Thanks for keeping my old man some company tonight. Embry has been begging me to go and stay with him."

"No problem son. You have yourself a good time. Young me like yourself need to get out of the house once in awhile." Charlie said patting Jacob on the shoulder. "Man boy you've sure grown since we last saw you, hasn't he Bella?"

"Yea he sure has Charlie, but I hear it's a Quilliete thing. All the boys I've recently met here on the Rez are just about the same. Granted Jake here is just a tad shorter than Sam, and I think Embry might past him up." I said as I took the clothes out of Jakes hands with a big smile on my face and walked towards the bath room. I could hear Charlie chuckle and I just imagined Jakes jaw drop with a look of surprise. I was quite pleased with my comment.

As I turned the corner to enter the bathroom I closed the door behind me and stood in the tiny room. One I thought was bigger when I was younger. Well I guess things just naturally look bigger when you're smaller. I stripped off my wet clothes and grabbed one of the towels out from the bottom cabinet under the sink, where they've always been since I was a kid, and patted myself off. Grabbed the over size black t-shirt and slipped it on, it fit like a dress, just a tad longer than mid thigh. Then I slipped into the sweats and when I let go of them they fell to the floor. "Jacob" I yelled and heard his heavy foots steps on the wooden floor come towards the bath room.

"You ok, Bella" I heard him whisper.

"The pants keep falling…so I think you're going to have to take me home now…" I said handing him the sweats. He nodded his head with his mouth opening and closing, reminding me of fish. "I'm sorry did I make you speechless" I said taking my right index finger to the bottom of his chin to help keep it closed.

Handing me a bag "this is for you clothes" I cracked up laughing grabbed the bag to put my wet clothes in it.

"All you can say?" I said passing by him to get to the living room. "Hey Charlie so I think I'm going to have to leave a little early than intended…" grabbing the bottom of the shirt trying to yet failing to make it look longer than it really is.

"Aww come on Bells I thought we…I thought Jacob gave you pants?" he said taking his gaze away from the game.

"Yea….they kept falling…" I said with a slight blush as I saw Billy bring his hand to mouth to fake a cough to cover up his laughter.

"Ok, ok. Well let me know when you get home ok?" Charlie said getting up to walk me out.

"Ok Charlie." I said giving him a quick hug and walking over to were Billy was at to give him one too.

"Jacob, no funny stuff you hear me" Charlie said making Jacob finally snap from his trance.

"…no sir. I'm just going to drop her off make sure she gets in safe and go to Embry's." he said walking to the door. With a quick nod and wave he said "now ya'll be safe your self tomorrow when ya'll go fishing"

I made my way over to him and he opened the door for me. Both of us said bye for the last time tonight and walked out into the darkness. There was a cool breeze tonight and I really didn't want to go home just yet, but I knew Charlie was going to watch from the door till we drove off in the right direction in Jacob's rabbit. When we got over to his car he opened the door for me and closed it when I got in. When he got to the other side and got in I asked, "Do we have to go to my place now?"

"We can go anywhere you want." He told me as he started the car. "So were would you like to go?" he asked turning to look at me.

"Well I was thinking the beach…but we need to at least act like your taking me home, cause you know he is watching still" putting his seat belt on then putting his car in reverse to get on the street that I would normally take to go home. When we were out of sight I was pretty sure Charlie wasn't looking out anymore but we stopped the car before we turned to go to the beach.

Just a few minutes went by when we arrived at the beach. The water was dark blue, and I saw the full moon in it. The whole thing was beautiful. The cliffs far out, looked like big shadows. The stars were out covering the sky. "You see that cluster of stars with the red one?" Jake asked taking me out of my awe state and I nod my head. "If you follow closely you can see Taurus." he paused for a moment. "Did you know that, that little cluster around the red star is called the seven sisters?"

I shook my head no as I tried to count the stars...which was really difficult. "Hey Jacob I can only count 6..." He laughed a little.

"Well there's this story that connects this cluster with the big dipper believe it or not. Wanna hear it?" He asked looking towards me. I nod as he turns his attention back to the stars. "Well I've heard that a shaman sent his seven sons into the forest to learn how to interpret the meaning of the winds. When they entered the forest they walked silently, listening to every sound of the wind. When night came, they made camp, and prepared to sleep. During the night the oldest brother woke cause he heard something strange. It came from the wind, it was singing. He didn't understand the words but when he looked up to the sky he saw a bright flickering light in the midst of this cluster. He was a little freaked to say the least cause the flickering was in time to the song the wind was singing to him it seemed like the star was calling to him. He woke his brothers and they all listened to the wind's song. The song was too irresistible and they started to dance. The song got stronger and stronger and their dance more intense. Then the brothers started to rise to the sky toward the flickering star in the cluster. That star was the youngest of seven sisters who made up this cluster, and she fell in love with the oldest brother. Now he and she can be seen in the Big Dipper if you look close enough." (*)

"How did a star fall in love with a human?" I questioned.

"That's like asking how a human can fall in love with a wolf. Two different things that shouldn't really be meant for each other but with one look you can find love." He said playing with the hair that was in my face. He was so close to me now, his and my forehead touching our lips just mere centimeters apart.

As I feel the cold breeze my cheeks warm with the blush I tried to hide. Staying in the same distance scared he'll see the blush I say, "Can you take me home now?" He nods his head, gets up and brushes the sand off of him. As I attempt to do the same I stumble a bit. I swear you'd think I was drunk. Jacob catches me like always. "Thanks, I'd probably be in bandages if I didn't have you there to catch me all the time."

"I'll always be there to catch you Bella." He his eyes looked so serious.

We made it back to the car and I didn't even stumble…ok well I tripped over some bark…but other than that everything went pretty well. The drive back to my house was quiet I just stared out at the stars. They all looked so beautiful. It was really relaxing to just have nothing to worry about and just stare up at the stars. My eyes started to get heavy. I leaned into Jacob for warmth his arm wrapped around me. "Thank you Jacob." I said as I feel asleep in his warm arm.

**-A/N-**

**(*)-reference starryskies. com**

**Alrighty that took forever…and trust me I wasn't ever expecting to make this 13pgs…pretty crazy. I'm sorry it took forever to get this one out. I'm already working on the next chapter. The next one isn't goin to be as long as this one. So it shouldn't take to long to get it out. I hope I don't get writers block again.**

**Much love,**

**~Darkness~**


End file.
